The instant invention relates to an electrical cord set and more particularly to a cord set having a circuit breaker combined with the male conductor plug thereof.
Circuit breaking devices for conductor plugs have heretofore been known in the art. In this regard, the Rivers U.S. Pat. No. 2,125,126; Bolesky U.S. Pat. No. 2,508,637; and Kopelman U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,162 represent the closest prior art to the instant invention of which the applicant is aware.
The Rivers patent discloses a male conductor plug for an extension cord set. The conductor plug includes a circuit breaking device which interrupts the plug circuit at a predetermined flow of current. The plug includes a reset button for resetting the breaker after it has been tripped.
The patent to Bolesky discloses another male conductor plug having a circuit breaking device incorporated therein. The circuit breaking device employs a bi-metallic switch which is responsive to excess heat produced by current overloads in the circuit. The bi-metallic switch includes reset means for resetting the switch after actuation.
The patent to Kopelman discloses yet another conductor plug having a fire prevention device combined therewith. One of the conductor plug blades is connected in series with a heat sensitive switch and a time delay switch. The heat sensitive switch is responsive to excessive heat build up in the circuit due to increased current or due to an outside heat source. The heat sensitive switch automatically resets itself, however the time delay circuit is operative to delay re-establishing the electrical circuit for a predetermined time after the circuit has been broken for any reason.